More Than Love?
by SupremeOverlordLetters
Summary: Sakura and her twin sister Sayuri have moved back to Konoha to live with their brother Sasori and the Akasuki gang. Sakura falls for Itachi and Sayuri falls for Sasuke. What will happen when their fangirls find out and try to make them pay. Just wait and see just maybe they will be together or will their sisterly love save them from the awful pain...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys here is the start of my second Fanfiction hope you all enjoy it like you enjoyed Love is like Fame. I hope this one catches your attention.

Note I don't own any of the character except Sayuri who is my occ.

* * *

Chapter 1 The Beginning

My twin sister Sayuri and I just recently moved to Konoha to live with our older brother Sasori. Sayuri and I were living in Suna since we were five years old. My name is Sakura and I have abnormal pink hair with green colored eyes while my sister has hot pink colored hair with emerald green eyes.

"Sayu are we almost there," I asked as I pulled on my hair softly.

"Saku we are almost there just ten more minutes," Sayuri answered as she continued to stare at the empty road ahead of us.

"It seems like forever you think we will be able to make new friends," I asked staring out the window.

"Saku I think we will plus I don't think Gaara, Kankuro and Temari are going to forget about us. I mean seriously we lived with them for most of the time," she said smirking.

"I know but you know how people are here in Konoha," I stated.

"Don't worry Saku I don't think Sasori and the rest of the Akatsuki won't let anyone bother us," she smiled as she pulled up to the house's driveway.

I was the first to jump out of the car and stare at the house in shock. It was two acres wide and had two floors. I stared in awe as Sayuri walked next to me.

"Wow I didn't know Sasori owned a huge house," she said shocked.

"Me neither," I said as we stared at the house.

"SAKU-CHAN, SAYU-CHAN," we heard several people call out.

We turned to the noise to see Sasori and the rest of the Akatsuki walk out of the house.

"SASO-KUN," we called out happily running to our brother.

"You two sure have grown," he smirked patting our heads.

"Yeah you two are taller now," Deidara smiled cheekily patting our heads.

"It's only been six months guys it's not like it has been six years," I said.

"Well it seems like it is pinkies," Kisame smirked pulling us into a hug at the same time.

"UGH Fishy you're going to kill us," Sayuri said as we both tried to pull away.

"Kisame let go of the twins you're killing them," I heard someone say.

I looked to where the voice was coming from and saw Itachi standing.

"Uh…Hey…weasel," I smiled cheekily as he pulled Sayu and me out of Kisame's grasps.

"Glad you are back," he said ruffling my hair.

"Oh yeah can you guys help us take down our stuff," Sayu asked wondering.

"Yeah you girls must be tired," Sasori said walking to the car.

"We sure are I mean we drove for three days straight I mean have you been in a car for three days," I said walking behind him.

"Not really I usually take the plane to the Suna," Sasori said opening the trailer attached to Sayu's camaro.

"Whoa sweet bike," Kisame gave a whistle as he saw my bike.

"Thanks mom and dad bought it for me since I didn't want a car," I smiled cheekily as I reach for it.

I pulled the motorcycle out and parked it next to the trailer. It was a nice navy blue with pink cherry blossoms around it. The guys helped Sayu and me take our stuff into the house. Sayu and I were to live on the second floor on the right side of the house while they got the left side. I walked into the room that had my name on it and accidently dropped my stuff from pure shock. The walls were painted a light blue and had a cherry blossom tree on all four walls with some petals flowing around. There was a full size bed with navy blue covers with two night stands one on each side of the bed. There was a 72" flat screen TV on the wall. A desk stood at the corner with several shelves and a comfortable rolling chair. A brown vanity desk stood next to the TV with a huge mirror. I walked to what seemed like a closet and stood shocked. It was like a walk in closet. I nearly fainted from the awesomeness of the room.

"Hey Saku the guys said they wanna take us out for dinner you in," Sayu called out walking into my room.

"Uh yeah let me first change," I said getting up from the floor.

"Alright I'll be in my room," she said walking out.

I walk to my closet full of cloths I just fixed in. I pulled out a black tank top; a pair of dark blue torn up skinny jeans; my black, yellow and white, leather Harley Davison jacket along with a pair of black DCs. I quickly changed and fixed my hair to the side. I grabbed my iPhone and wallet before walking to Sayuri's room.

"Hey I'm done changing you ready to go," I asked looking around her room.

"Uh yeah," she smiled as I continued to look around.

Her room was navy blue with neon colors splattered all over the place and had the same stuff as mine. She still had boxes on the floor and on her bed.

"We can finish unpacking tomorrow," I said as she walked up to me wearing the same things except her tank was a navy blue; her jeans where a faded grey; with black low top converse.

"Yo Pinkies you ready to go," Kisame called out as we walked down the hall way.

"Yeah yeah we're going cool down fishy," I said walking down the stairs.

"Sasori is paying so let's go," Kisame smiled cheekily as Sayuri and I reached the living room.

We all got into Sasori's silver charger. Sayu ended up sitting in the passenger seat while I was stuck in the back with Itachi, Deidara and Kisame. I had to sit on Itachi's lap hoping I wouldn't be embarrassed.

"Is Pinky embarrassed by sitting on Itachi's lap," Kisame joked.

"No," I said blushing softly.

"Oh your face is putting your hair to shame yeah," Deidara smirked as I covered my face with my hands.

"Hey leave Saku alone you don't want to get her mad," Sayu said from the front seat.

"Pinky can't hurt us," Kisame said proudly.

"You do know that she is a black belt Karate championship winner," Sayu said.

"Really then you and Itachi should have a match yeah," Deidara said as Sasori finally parked the car.

"Maybe," I sighed as I finally got released.

The awkwardness of Itachi's arm wrapped around my waist surprised me. I looked up at him and saw him smirk down at me.

"You were about to fall," he said his smooth voice hitting my skin.

"Ah thanks," I sighed looking away.

We walked into the restaurant and took a seat at a table. Guys gawked at Sayu and me as we sat next to our brother. I smiled softly as a waiter walked up to us. It was Deidara, Sayuri, Sasori, Me, Itachi and Kisame in a round booth.

"Welcome may I take your order," the guy asked looking down at his notepad.

"Yes we will have two shrimp tempura orders, two Dango orders, and two sushi orders," Sasori said looking at the menu.

"And what drinks would you like with your order," the guy said finally looking up.

"I will have a sweet tea," I said closing the menu and placing it down.

"I'll have a green tea," Sayuri said tiredly.

"I'll have a sweet tea," Itachi said.

"I'll have an Arizona sweet tea," Sasori said.

"I'll have a Peace tea," Deidara said.

"I'll have sake," Kisame said bored.

"Will that be all," the waiter asked blushing.

"Yes that is all," Sasori said handing him the menus.

"So what is school like," Sayuri asked first.

"It's alright the uniform sucks though," Kisame said bored.

"WHAT we have to wear uniform," Sayuri said annoyed.

"Yeah you girls have to wear a uniform," Deidara smiled cheekily.

"Agh and I wanted to take my bike to school," I said annoyed.

"You can wear some bikers on the bottom of the skirt," Sasori said taking a lollipop out of his pocket.

"Well that's better," I smiled as our orders finally arrived.

We had our dinner and like usual we had to take a drunken Kisame home. We made him sit in the passenger seat this time so that he wouldn't vomit all over us. We actually fit that I could actually sit on the seat instead of sitting on Itachi's lap again. I sighed as we got to the house. It was the start of a new life with my brother, sister and the Akatsuki.

* * *

Author's note:

Thanks for reading hope you like it. Don't forget to review thanks I like to hear people's thoughts. Plus the more reviews the less time to wait : ) thanks again : )

Supreme Overlord Letters Our : )


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Hey Guys sorry I have not updated. It's a new year and I have decided that I will try to update during my free time. Please Review the more the earlier the update .

Here you have it Chapter 2 of More than Love?

* * *

Chapter 2 Agh School

"SASORI SUSHI-CHAN IS TRYING TO KILL ME AGAIN," Deidara yelled.

"DEIDARA GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE," I heard Kisame call out angrily.

"NO YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME," Deidara yelled out again.

"YOU ARE GOING TO WAKE THE TWINS UP YOU DUMBASS," Kisame yelled.

"Will you two shut up the twins are sleeping."

"Hm what time is it," I heard Sayuri ask softly.

"Agh really these guys don't know when to shut up," I growled getting out of my bed.

I stomped to my door and yanked it open. I stepped into the hall way only to be thrown down by Deidara. I looked at the floor and then looked up at the person in front of me.

"Good morning Sakura," Itachi smirked stretching his hand out for me.

"Ah good morning Wesel," I smiled taking his hand.

He pulled me up and looked at me weird. I looked down at myself and saw that my shirt was stuffed under my chest. I blushed madly before pulling my shirt down.

"Get ready breakfast will be ready in a bit," Sasori said walking by with a fly swatter and a rolled up newspaper.

"I don't want to know what he's going to do with that," I sighed walking back into my room.

I closed the door shut and walked to the closet to get my uniform. After tossing the uniform on the bed I walk to the bathroom in the hallway and locked the door. I stripped out of my clothing and turned on the shower. After it was at the right temperature I stepped into the shower and relaxed. After scrubbing my body with my strawberry soap I washed my hair with my cherry blossom shampoo and conditioner. I turned off the water and wrapped a fluffy blue towel around my body. I brushed my teeth and dried my hair before walking to my room to change into my uniform. I unlocked the door and walked into the hallway only to bump into Itachi.

"Ah sorry," I said rubbing my nose.

"Hm its ok you should probably go change don't want your brother to see you like that," he smirked.

"I see you are still cocky as usual," I glared walking to my room.

I closed the door shut and walked to my bed. I changed into the uniform which was just a plain white short-sleeve blouse with a green plaited skirt. I slipped on some black bikers under the skirt and slipped on a pair of knee length socks and slipped on my black DCs. I tied the tie around the blouse's neckline when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I said fixing the tie so that it would be lose.

"Saku I don't like the uniform," I heard Sayuri say from the door.

"You're not the only one," I sighed looking at the mirror.

"It's nasty looking," she said sitting on my bed.

"Yeah by the way are you going to take your car," I asked brushing my hair.

"Nope I'm going with Saso-chan what about you," she said looking at the floor.

"I'm taking my bike," I sighed grabbing my blue canvas backpack and iPhone with earphones.

"Oh well breakfast is ready and Saso-chan made lunch," she smiled getting up and walking out of my room with me following behind her.

"It's the pinkies," Deidara smiled as we entered the kitchen. He walked up to us ready to hug us when I kicked him behind the knee making him fall flat on his face.

"OW Pinky why did you do that," he asked holding his knee.

"One you woke us up with your screams and two you pushed me in the hall way," I answered taking a seat by the counter next to Sayuri.

"If I take you shopping will you forgive me," he grinned.

"Nope I hate shopping," I said drinking my orange juice.

"WHAT?! How can you hate shopping you're a girl," he said shocked.

"Saku has had bad experiences when it comes to shopping that's why I go with her when she needs to buy something which is never," Sayuri said drinking her juice.

"Then what can I do to make you forgive me," he pouted as Kisame and Itachi walked into the kitchen.

"Help me buy some hair products and cut my hair," I said grabbing a piece of my hair.

"Why do you want to cut your hair," Sasori asked wondering.

"I just want to get some layers and maybe get some bangs and cut about half an inch off," I said looking up at him.

"Oh ok well then alright here's your lunch and schedules we should get to school," Sasori sighed handing us our bentos with a piece of paper.

"Do we have any classes together Sayu," I asked walking with her outside.

"Yeah we have everything together sweet," she grinned.

"Sweet indeed I'll see you at school you got the bentos right," I said walking to my bike.

"Yup see you at school," she grinned getting into Sasori's red mustang.

Itachi and Kisame got into Itachi's black Mercedes. Deidara got into his yellow challenger. I slipped on my earphones and searched the music in my iPhone. I finally found the song I was looking for "You Belong to Me by For All Those Sleeping". I pressed play and slipped on my helmet. I slipped on my bike and turned it on. I waited for everyone to move before driving off. I followed Sasori's car to the school in the mean time passing Itachi and Deidara several times. I parked my bike between Sasori's car and Itachi's. I slipped off my helmet and placed it on the seat.

"Ah I forgot just how much I loved my bike," I smiled turning off my music.

"Hey Pinky how about after school we go shopping for the hair products," Deidara asked getting out of his car.

"Sure Sayu let's go," I said walking over to Sayuri.

"Hey you two be careful and have a good day we'll see you at lunch alright. Oh and watch out for Hidan Saku he's still mad about last time," Sasori said as Sayuri handed me my bento.

"What he's still mad about that I mean it was six months ago," I laughed as we headed into the school.

"Just make sure you are not alone with him you never know what he will do," Itachi said patting my head.

"Yeah, Yeah come on Sayu let's go to class laters Saso-chan, Dei-chan, Fishy-chan, Wesel," I said walking away with Sayuri besides me.

"Hey Saku there are a lot of people staring at us," Sayuri said holding on to my arm.

"Hm probably cuz of our hair color," I said.

"Maybe you're right but just in case I won't let go of your arm," she smiled softly.

"Alright," I sighed as we walked to our homeroom class.

I opened the door to see the classroom full of people. The teacher sat at his desk a small orange book in his hands. I knocked on the door and watched him look up from his book.

"Oh you two must be the new students come in," he said closing his book.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake I am your free period teacher," he introduced.

Sayu stayed behind me. She was the shy type of girl when it came to introducing herself but once you get to know her she is actually a pleasant girl to be with. I on the other hand am the opposite. I like to make new friends and meet new people. One thing we both have in common is we hate fangirls and fanboys.

"Introduce yourselves," he said sitting on his desk.

I nodded an ok when out of nowhere a blonde person tackled me to the floor. "It's you forehead I knew it welcome back I missed you," My best friend Ino smiled hugging me.

"Hey Pig I missed you too," I sighed as Sayu helped get Ino off of me.

"SAYU," I heard someone call out tackling Sayuri to the floor.

"Ah Tenny," she smiled happily hugging the girl.

"Uh TenTen can you get off my sister please it looks like she might suffocate," I sighed fixing my uniform.

"Ah Sorry Sayu," she said helping Sayuri up.

"Um girls let the new students introduce themselves," Kakashi said a sweat drop on the side of his face.

"Sorry girls," Ino smiled walking back to her seat with TenTen.

"Um well Hi I'm Sakura Haruno and this is my twin sister Sayuri Haruno. We moved here from Suna. We moved from here when we were five that's why those two know us and that's about it," I introduced.

"Ah Saku you forgot to mention likes and dislikes," Sayuri whispered in my ear.

"Oh yeah almost forgot we both like sweets basically cuz our brother is in love with sweets and got us addicted at a young age. We both dislike fangirls and fanboys basically cuz they are annoying as hell," I said annoyed.

"Ok then you can sit in seat next to Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke raise your hand," he said taking out his book again and began to read.

"Ah Saku it's Wesel's Otouto," Sayuri said happily.

"Huh oh yeah," I responded taking the seat next to some kid with blonde spiky hair while Sayuri took a seat next to Sasuke.

"When did you arrive Forehead, Sayu," Ino asked wondering.

"Yesterday afternoon," I answered grabbing my iPhone out.

"Are you living with your brother or do you have your own place," TenTen asked.

"We are living with our brother since we don't really want to be separated," Sayuri answered taking out her sketchbook.

"What are your plans after school," Ino asked wondering.

"Well Saku is going to get her hair cut. I'm going with her," Sayuri answered.

"WHAT why are you going to cut your hair are you crazy your hair is super gorgeous," Ino yelled angrily.

"Those two pink haired freaks think that Sasuke-kun is going to fall for them. Pshhh they are such idiots," someone said from the other side of the room.

I glared at the girls before looking at Sasuke. He looked annoyed and was glaring at the desk. I looked at him closely to see that he had a lot in common with Itachi. I poked him on the shoulder to get his attention. He turned to me still glaring.

"What," he glared angrily.

"What do they see in you I mean look at you are they blind or what," I asked confused.

"Hn you're annoying," he glared turning back to his desk.

"What's his problem," I asked wondering.

"Well Sasuke-teme is like that with all the girls," The guy next to me smiled cheekily.

"Teme," I said confused.

"Yup Teme hates girls sometimes I wonder if he's gay," he said before a book went flying to his head.

"Shut up Dobe," Sasuke glared.

"Ow teme you need to remove that stick from your ass," the guy said sitting on his seat.

"Hn"

"Oh yeah almost forgot hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki Future Mayor of Konoha Believe it," he smiled cheekily.

"Sakura and that over there is my twin sister Sayuri," I said pointing at Sayuri.

"Hi nice to meet you," Sayuri smiled.

We spent the rest of the time talking and mostly making fun of Sasuke and his fangirls. It was pretty funny knowing that his brother was the complete opposite. Lunch time finally came and Sayuri was really excited to see what Sasori had cooked for us.

"PINKIES," I heard an oh so familiar voice call out.

I turned to see Deidara and the rest of the Akatsuki walking our way. "Saso-chan," Sayuri smiled running up to Sasori.

"Hey Sayu how are your classes did you have a good time," he asked her patting her head.

"Yup Saku and I made fun of Wesel's Otouto and made new friends," Sayuri answered cheekily.

"You met Sasuke," Itachi asked confused.

"Yup I had fun making fun of him. By the way Wesel what do his fangirls see in him I mean you yes I understand but what about him," I asked wondering.

"I don't know myself I believe that they are blind or something," he smirked as he grabbed a piece of my hair.

"Hm I think he's gay," I said blushing slightly.

"GRRRR PINKY," I heard someone growl angrily.

I looked behind Itachi to see Hidan glaring at me. I smirked at him triggering his anger. "You still mad about last time Hidan," I smirked.

"I want a rematch this time I will beat you to a pulp," he said angrily.

"Hidan you know that Saku is a black belt champion in Karate, Judo and Ticuando," Sayuri said.

"I will beat you; you little punk," he said turning around and walking away.

"ALRIGHT SEE YOU AT MY PLACE TOMORROW AFTER SCHOOL," I called out making him flinch.

He glared back at me before walking away. I laughed as he walked away Kakazu behind him. I had forgotten about my friends until Ino decided to but in.

"How do you know the Akatsuki," Ino asked wondering.

"Well Sasori is our brother so when he would babysit us they would come over and help him out. Let's say that Saku and I were evil kids," Sayuri smiled evilly.

"By the way you two are going to eat lunch with your friends or with us," Sasori asked wondering.

"I think we will have lunch with our friends if you wanna join us then go ahead," I answered.

"Forehead come on let's go the guys saved our spot," Ino called out from afar.

I smirked before walking up to her with Sayuri, Sasori, Itachi, Deidara and Kisame walking behind me. The gang decided to have lunch under a tree in the courtyard. A blanket was placed on the neat green shinning grass.

"Wow you guys sure are prepared," I smirked taking a seat next to Tenten.

"Yeah well we can't eat in the cafeteria because of the guys fangirls," Tenten sighed opening her bento box.

"I hate fanboys," I said as Itachi sat next to me.

"You're not the only one I mean look to your left there's already a group there waiting for you two," Ino sighed eating her box.

"I wish I had a boyfriend that way the fanboys would leave me alone," Sayuri sighed leaning against the tree.

"Sayu be careful what you wish for," Sasori said eating his bento.

"Yeah Pinky you never know what kind of sicko is going to run up to you and ask you out yeah," Deidara said cheekily.

"Dei-chan that's not possible cuz I have Saku with me right Saku," she smiled cheekily.

"Yup no sicko is going to get close to my little sis," I smirked happily eating my bento.

We sat under the tree happily eating our bentos. By the time the bell rang we were already picking up everything. We all had P.E. next so we all walked to the gym. Itachi and I had our own little conversation while everyone had their conversation.

"How long are you going to stay here," he asked grabbing a piece of my hair.

"Well mom and dad said it was alright to stay here permanently since you guys are here, but don't worry Wesel I'll still be here to chat," I answered grabbing my iPhone from my pocket.

"Hm,"

"Honestly you Uchihas need to get your dictionary updated," I sighed as we walked into the gym.

We split up in order to change into our gym cloths which once again I found disgusting. Our PE uniforms were black short shorts that reached about 5 inches above my knees with a plain white v-neck tee.

"Saku I don't like the uniform," Sayuri whined.

"You are not the only one I mean everyone hates it," Tenten sighed as we walked to the bleachers.

"Alright my youthful students I hear we have two new students joining us today," A man in a green spandex outfit with orange shorts called out happily.

"That's Guy he is our coach," Ino said sitting back her head resting on my knees.

"He's weird," Sayuri mumbled.

"Sayu remember what I told you," I said sternly.

"Yeah I know don't judge a book by its cover," she sighed annoyed.

"Ah I see you two the new students come here," he shouted oh so gleefully. Sayuri and I got up and walked down the steps of the bleachers. We stood in front of him and sighed.

"What are you two good at," he asked a huge grin on his face.

"Judo, martial arts, gymnastics, boxing, ticuando, basketball, volleyball, soccer, and tennis," I answered annoyed.

"Martial arts, gymnastics, volleyball and tennis," Sayuri smiled.

"Alright then let's see you two have a match against our two martial arts experts Itachi Uchiha and Rock Lee," he called out happily.

"Alright I've been wanting to have a match with Wesel you don't mind if I get Wesel do you Sayu," I asked smiling cheekily.

"Nope I don't mind plus I know Wesel would go easy on me because of you," she smiled.

"Alright bring it on Wesel," I grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"I won't go easy on you Sakura," he smirked taking his place on the matt.

"You better not," I grinned slipping on my black fingerless gloves.

"Alright first one fall to the floor loses. 1…2….3…start," Guy said excited.

I could feel the blood rushing thru my veins as I fisted and un-fisted my hands in high hopes of kicking some ass. I grinned as Itachi made the first move. His right leg aimed for my head but before impact I ducked and kicked his feet off the ground. He did a quick back flip and landed on his feet once more. I kicked his side and twirled for another kick. It didn't take long before his back was on the ground and arms pinned over his head as I sat on his stomach. I smirked as I looked at him closer. My long pink hair covered our faces as it fell like a waterfall. He lifted his head up placing a kiss on my lips. I blushed madly as I jumped away from him.

"Sakura wins," Guy called out lifting up my arm.

I quickly walk back to the group and hide behind my hair. It was Sayuri's turn I didn't get to watch since I was too busy hiding my face from everyone in the class. By the time I uncovered my face Sayuri was happily walking up the steps.

"Note to self don't mess with the twins," I heard Naruto say.

"Alright now students today we are going to play volley ball girls vs. boys," Guy said as we all walked to the courts.

Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Sasori, Neji, Deidara and Kisame stood on one side while Sayuri, myself, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and two other girls stood on the other side. Shikamaru offered to be the referee as we played. It took us a while to score a point since the guys were pretty good but not as good as Sayuri and myself. At the end we ended up winning 30 – 15. By the time the game ended it was already time to get changed and head to our next class. Class after class I kept thinking about the kiss and just couldn't think anymore. We were all walking to the parking lot ready to go home. I sighed as I slipped on both straps of my backpack.

"Hey Pinky do you wanna go home and change first yeah," Deidara asked wondering.

"Um yeah I don't like going out in my uniform," I answered as we got to the cars.

"Alright then see you at home yeah," he smiled getting into his car.

"WHAT?! You live with the Akatsuki," Naruto yelled out.

"Um they live with us," I sighed grabbing my helmet.

"Whoa Forehead nice bike," Ino said noticing my bike.

"Huh oh thanks it was a birthday present from my parents," I said slipping on my earphone.

"It looks wicked teme's is black with red," Naruto grinned cheekily.

"Hn"

"Honestly you Uchihas need a new dictionary," I sighed slipping on my helmet.

I got on my bike and turned it on. I took a deep breath before driving off in the direction to the house. I parked my bike in the garage and ran up to my room to change. I slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans, black thin strap tank top with a grey off the shoulder tee. I grabbed my phone and bag before walking out. Deidara was already waiting downstairs for me.

"Are you ready to go yeah," he asked stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah,"

After hopping into his car he drove us to the mall which to my surprise was huge. Three stories high, stain glass windows showing off what outfits each store sold. I could feel my mouth drop to the floor. I could feel Deidara and the rest of the Akatsuki smirk behind me.

"It's huge isn't it yeah," Deidara smirked.

"Huge Dude it's as huge as the city," I said shocked.

"Yeah its pretty big," Kisame smirked.

We walked around Itachi walked behind me. I could feel my heart race. I turned to see him smirking. I growled before flipping him off. I stomped away from the group annoyed. I had not noticed someone in front of me. I could feel my body fall back I waited for my body to hit but instead a pair of arms held me up.

"You should be more careful,"

I opened my eyes to see Itachi staring at me. I looked up a pout on my face. I noticed a hint of blush on his cheeks. I felt him lift me up on my two feet. I nodded a thanks before walking to the guy.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bump into you," I said playing with my fingers.

"Huh oh not you again,"

I looked up to see Sasuke standing in front of me. He glared at me evily. I glared back at him.

"Otouto,"

"Aniki what are you doing here with her,"

"Sakura here needed some hair supplies and didn't want to come alone,"

"No it was only suppose to be Sayu, Deidara and myself but these guys decided to tag along," I sighed as I started to walk away once again.

"Saku hold up," I heard Sayu call out.

I waited for her and Deidara to follow me before walking away from the group. I clenched my teeth as I remembered the kiss. We had finally made it to the store when I remembered what it was that I was really needed.

"Deidara I need something that will keep my hair from frizzing up when I straighten it,"

"Alright then you would need this, yeah,"

"Alright then we are done here we can go back home that way you can cut my hair," I smiled as we walked out of the store after paying for the oil.

We walked to the first level before bumping into the gang once again. They looked at us before pulling us into a hug.

"AGH…Guys…I can't…breathe," I mumbled as Kisame held me in a tight hug.

"Ah sorry pinkie we thought you might have been kidnapped,"

"No now can we leave before someone does try that," I mumbled as we walked to the car.

Once we got to the house Deidara trimmed my hair. It came out better than I had hoped. Sayu made dinner while I played some very unladylike games with the guys mostly Assassins Creed. It had turned out to be a productive day besides the fact that Itachi kept staring at me. Sometimes I wondered what was wrong with him. On the other hand his parents would be arriving tomorrow to have dinner with us.

* * *

Hey Guys I know shame on me for not updating but I have been really busy anyways. I hope you liked this chapter and please review I need Reviews. Also If you can please go to to check out my other stories. They might not be fanfiction but I hope you like them.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Hey Guys thanks for the reviews it makes me happy to know that people like reading it. I have finally gotten some free time to write this chapter. Here you have it Chapter 3 of More than Love? Hope you enjoy it .

* * *

Chapter 3: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

My phone rang besides my ear as I stirred in my bed. I growled as I reached for it. I stared at it for a while to see that it was a text message from Ino.

_Hey Forehead School has been cancelled for a couple of days some idiot thought it would be cool to cause an explosion in the science building_.

"Ugh that's better for me I can get everything ready for when Mikoto and Fugaku arrive," I sighed slipping out of my bed.

I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, undergarments, pair of Dalek socks and a blue v-neck shirt. I tipped toed to the bathroom across my room. I walked in and locked the door. After a quick warm shower I changed into my cloths and brushed my teeth. I rubbed my pink hair dry with the towel before walking out of the bathroom. As I walked out I accidently ran into someone.

"Ah sorry," I mumbled removing the towel from my head. I looked up to see Itachi standing in front of me.

"Good Morning Sa-ku-ra," he whispered softly.

"Morning Wesel now excuse me but I have stuff to do today after all your parent's are coming over for dinner," I smiled walking to my room.

"So mother and Father are coming for dinner. I haven't seen them in a while it would be nice to see them again," he sighed.

"They are not coming over for you they are coming over to see Sayu and me," I said sticking out my tongue at him.

"Stick that tongue back inside before I stick it back inside myself," he smirked.

"As if you could," I smirked.

The next thing I knew I was being pinned against the wall his lips on mine. The kiss felt amazingly good and had an effect on me that no other kiss had. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks as his hands cupped my cheeks. I blushed madly as he pulled away.

"Told you so," he smirked before walking away leaving me in shock.

"GRRR WESEL I'M GOING TO GET YOU," I growled angrily storming to my room.

"Huh Saku what are you doing up so early," I heard Sayuri asked sleepily.

"Just doing some cleaning Sayu go back to sleep," I smiled before walking away.

"Hm alright I'll join you in a bit," she yawned as I walked down the steps.

I walked up to our stereo in the living room. I connected my iPhone into the stereo and searched for a song. I decided on "Hands Up" by Big Bang. I made sure to turn on the volume max in order to wake everyone up.

_Brand new world is comming, we are the world  
Sa-sa-say hello to the world, into my world!  
Hello to the world, we are the world!  
_

I sang as I moved the sofas around the living room. _  
_

_Hey ho hey ho! [GD] let me say!  
Hey ho hey ho! [GD] One more time!  
Hey ho hey ho! [GD] Let me hear you say!  
Hey ho hey ho! [GD] Breathe~_

Sayu sang along as she walked down the stairs.

Hands up high high & low geudaewana moksori jamsi gidae~  
Hands up high high & low neukkimttara just 1 step 2 step~

Work work work~ Slave!

Hands up high don't stop the beat ne kiboda deo nopi hands up high~  
Ring ring ring ring jeongsineobsi momeul biteureonwa~  
Mallijima we don't care~  
Let's work it, let's work it, let's work it now!

We sang together as we cleared out the living room to dance. We moved side to side, back to front and around. We laughed at each others dance steps.

_Ja geuryeobwa, nega wonhaneun kkumeul naye~  
Geu malhaebwa, eonjedeun deryeoga jul teni_

Bulleobwa neoui nugungareul wihae~  
Baby just 1, 2, 3 go!

Hands up high high & low geudaewana moksori jamsi gidae  
Hands up high high & low neukkimttara just 1 step 2 step  
Everybody please don't stop nae moksori deullige~  
Achimhaega balgawado just we belong together~  
Everybody please don't stop you got me goin crazy, urilttara just  
1 step 2 step

T O P! Let's do it!

I said it loud mogi teojyeora jilleobwa igoseun rush hour!  
Honjaphan sesang bappi doraganeun sigyechu boom boom pow~  
What about you boom boom down!  
Let's work it let's work it let's work it now~

Ja geuryeobwa nega baraneun kkumeul naye~  
Geu malhaebwa eodideun deryeoga jul teni

Bulleobwa neoui nugungareul hyanghae~  
Baby just 1, 2, 3 go!

Hands up high high & low geudaewana moksoriye jamsi gidae~  
Hands up high high & low, neukkimttara just 1 step 2 step~

Put your hands up~  
Now put your hands up~  
Now put your hands up!  
Now everybody put your hands up!

Hey ho hey ho! [GD] Let me say!  
Hey ho hey ho! [GD] One more time!  
Hey ho hey ho! [GD] Let me hear you say!  
Hey ho hey ho! [GD] Breathe~

Hands up high high & low geudaewana moksori jamsi gidae~  
Hands up high high & low neukkimttara just 1 step 2 step~

Hands up high high & low geudaewana moksoriye jamsi gidae~  
Hands up high high & low neukkimttara just 1 step 2 step~

I giggled as the guys walked down the stairs with their bed hair. Sayu was busy in the kitchen to notice that the guys were awake. Sasori's red hair was sticking in all the places. Kisame's blue hair stuck to his face while Deidara's long hair was curled and waved in all sorts of places.

"Did you really have to raise the volume of the music so early in the morning," Kisame asked tiredly.

"Yup because I have the fight with Hidan at noon and then Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi's Otouto and my friends are coming over for dinner," I answered.

"Why so many people," Sasori asked wondering.

"Hey it's only Mikoto, Fugaku, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Ino and TenTen because Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino and Kiba were busy it's only seven well plus Sayu, Wesel, Deidara, Kisame, you and me that's about thirteen people it's not that many," I answered moving around the living room.

"Yeah not many that's like a small party," Sasori mumbled.

"Actually sorry to say but Deidara and I got a group project to be finished so we won't be joining you for dinner," Kisame announced.

"Ok then now it's only eleven of us," I smiled.

"Actually Saku less than that the girls forgot they had a project to finish that is due tomorrow even though we don't have school," Sayu said.

"Alright then it's only eight of us happy now Sasori,"

He smirked at me. I sighed I looked at the clock to see that it was almost time for my fight with Hidan. I walked up to my room to change. I slipped out of my skinny jeans and slipped on a pair of black short shorts. I walked back down stairs and sat on the couch.

"Why'd you change,"

I looked to the voice to see Itachi sitting next to me. "I got my fight with Hidan in about 5 more minutes," I smirked.

"Hm just don't get hurt or mother will have a heart attack," he smirked.

I smirked as the door bell was heard. I got up and opened the door only have a punch sent at me. I dodged it like usual and sent a kick the attackers way. I smirked as I pushed the attacker outside. I closed the door and prepared for the next punch. Silver ran past my eye sight as I soon saw a kick aimed at my face.

"Hidan now that's not fair why are you attacking a poor innocent girl," I heard someone say.

"Pain she is not an innocent little girl not after what she did," he growled as he sent another round of kicks.

I dodged each one that came my way I then managed to land a good kick at his side sending him flying to a nearby tree. I smirked as he slowly got up.

"What did she do to get you so mad Hidan," Kakazu asked wondering.

"SHE STOLE MY TWINKI," he yelled angrily.

"Really Hidan that's the only reason you are mad why didn't you just go buy another one," Konan asked confused.

"Because there are no more TWINKIES around," he yelled angrily running to me.

"Ugh Hidan I have guest coming over and I can't be messy," I said annoyed.

"AGH no not until I beat you," he growled yet again.

"Ugh I should just end it here," I sighed.

I waited for him to reach me. I slowly waited as my knee made impact with his stomach and my hand making impact with the back of his neck finally knocking him out. I watched as he fell to the ground.

"Kakazu take him back to his place and when he wakes up tell him that he beat me. I seriously got to get ready. It was nice seeing you again Pain, Konan but Mikoto and Fugaku will be here in half an hour and I need to get ready," I smiled as Kakazu picked up Hidan bridal style.

I had to admit he looked hilarious. Especially the fact that he was unconscious made it even more hilarious. Pain and Konan said their goodbyes before they started to walk away.

"Sayu I'm going to get ready I'll come help you in a bit. Guys you better behave," I glared before walking up to my room.

After a good five minute shower I changed into a pair of black skinny jeans with a grey off the shoulder tee that had love written in so many languages. After blow drying my hair I pulled it to a side and slipped on my bracelets. I walked back to the living room and sighed. They guys were on the floor playing video games. The door bell rang as I stepped into the kitchen. I walked over to the door and opened it. In front of me stood Sasuke and Naruto in their glory.

"Hi Sakura-chan," Naruto said awfully cheery.

"Hn,"

"Hi guys come in Mikoto and Fugaku should be here in a bit," I smiled letting them in.

Sayu was in the kitchen cooking away while the guys played their games. "Hey Pinky come play with us," Kisame called out.

"I need to help Sayu cook maybe tomorrow,"

"Aww we have to go already Sushi," Deidara sighed.

"Well then good luck see ya later," Kisame said getting up.

They walked out as I walked to the kitchen to make dinner for everyone. Sayu friend some tempura while I made some fried rice with pieces of chicken. The miso soup cooked slowly on the side while the rest was still cooking. The door bell rang once more as Sayu and I cooked.

"Hey one of you get the door," I called out from the kitchen.

"I'll get it,"

I set the table as Sayu made the drinks. Sayu placed everything on the table as set the plates down. "Sakura-chan, Sayuri-chan," I heard a familiar voice call out.

I turned to see Mikoto standing at the door. I smiled as I approached the Uchiha matriarch as she held her arms out for me. I smiled as she wrapped her arms around my body.

"Hello Mikoto it's nice to see you again," I smiled cheekily.

"I'm so glad you two are back in town,"

"Hello Mikoto," Sayu smiled

"Haruno-san nice to see you again how are your parents," Fugaku asked.

"Hello Fugaku san it is a pleasure to see you again. Mother and Father are doing fine they are on a business trip at the moment," I responded shaking his hand.

"Whoa Sakura, Sayuri how do you know teme's parents," Naruto called out wondering.

"Well you see Naruto the Uchiha's and the Haruno's are close friends in the business area," I answered.

"Oh so how come you didn't know who teme was," he asked wondering.

"Oh well you see we didn't recognize him at all until Kakashi mentioned him, we were little and the Uchiha family would babysit us while our parent's went on business trips back then Sasuke would be stuck in his room so Sayu and I really didn't know him. the only time we actually got to play together was when Itachi, our brother and their friends would take us to the park to play," I answered.

"Oh,"

"Now how about we eat Saku and I made dinner," Sayu smiled as we walked to the dining room.

We all sat around the table Itachi thought it would be cool to sit next to me while Sasuke sat next to Sayu. Sasori sat in between Naruto and Sasuke.

"So Sakura why is there a crack on the tree outside," Mikoto asked wondering.

"Well you see Hidan came over and well…..," I started.

"WHAT?! Did he hurt you? Wait did he beat you? Oh hell no…no one beats my Sakura," Mikoto yelled angrily.

"Actually Mikoto it was the other way around,"

"What do you mean,"

"Well I was the one that beat Hidan I sort of knocked him out,"

"WHAT?! How could you beat Hidan," Naruto said shocked.

"Well Saku here is a Judo black belt, martial arts black belt champion, boxing champ, and a ticuando black belt expert," Sayu smiled.

"Remind me never to get Sakura-chan mad," Naruto said cheekily.

"You have accomplished a lot Haruno-san," Fugaku said softly.

"Thank you Fugaku-san," I smiled.

"You will make a splendid wife for Itachi,"

Mikoto smirked as I choked on my own drink. Itachi patted my back while Sayu smirked and Sasuke choked on his drink as well.

"WHAT?!," I yelled shocked.

"I think you and Itachi are good for each other. If you two were to wed then the companies would combine and you will be excellent together," Fugaku smiled which happened to scare all of us.

* * *

Hey guys hope you like this chapter I will try to update soon. Please review and thanks for reading guys :) Oh and the song is one that has been stuck on my head for a while :) thanks for the read.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Hey Guys thanks for the reviews it makes me happy to know that people like reading it. I have finally gotten some free time to write this chapter. Here you have it Chapter 4 of More than Love? Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 4: Mikoto's Matchmaking

After last night's dinner I made sure to stay away from Itachi at all times. I knew right then and there that Mikoto would try to play matchmaker and I sure as hell was not gonna be a part of it. For once I hated the fact that school was cancelled that would mean that I would be at home all day with Fugaku and Mikoto.

I quickly changed into a blue and grey stripped tank, pair of grey skinny jeans and some black Victorian knee high boots before tying my neatly brushed hair to the side loosely. I made sure to slip on my bracelets, cherry blossom flower necklace on along with my ear cuffs with the chains. I grabbed my phone, helmet and keys before tip toeing out of the room and down the stairs. Once I reached the kitchen, I checked the fridge. It was practically empty.

"Oh well Sayu and I can go grocery shopping later," I whispered softly closing the door.

It was only eight in the morning. Everyone was still asleep. I tip toed out of the kitchen slowly before I heard someone clear their throat. I had a bad feeling.

"Good morning Sakura-chan where are you going so early in the morning," I recognized the voice and slowly turned around. Mikoto stood there happily.

"Ah for a morning drive I'll be back later. Sayu and I have to go grocery shopping at noon," I smiled before running out of the house. I quickly slipped on my earphones making sure to play "Baby I'm Sorry" by B1A4 before slipping on my helmet and turning on my bike. I quickly drove away hoping that I didn't wake anyone up. I drove for a while before I reached a park. I parked my bike and sat at a nearby bench.

"I escaped this time but it won't be that easy later on Mikoto will most likely send Itachi after me…Oh well better him than Hidan or Deidara," I sighed softly.

(Itachi's POV)

I could hear her tip toe down the hall way as she made her way down the stairs. Mother and Father really shocked her last night. I mean I am fine with marrying her after all I've always like her plus better Sakura than some obnoxious fangirl. She had everything brains, looks plus we have known each other for the longest time. She was like my other half. I was finally woken by her driving off rather quickly.

'She must have run from mother,' I thought as I sat up.

I grabbed some cloths from my drawer and walked to the bathroom. After a good shower I changed into a pair of black jeans and a navy blue v-neck t-shirt. It took me a while to find my shoes since Sakura's dog kept taking them from my room and hiding them in her room.

"Kaine where did you hide my shoes this time," I asked walking into Sakura's room.

The grey dog barked at me as I searched through the room for my shoes. I had finally found the shoes under her bed along with a small box.

"_**Saku's Box Do not Touch**_"

"Should I open it or….should I not…It would be disrespectful if I did open it so I won't open it,"

I grabbed my shoes and slipped them on. I walked out of the room and headed down the stairs. I could smell my mother's homemade waffles as I approached the kitchen.

"Good Morning mother, Father," I greeted.

"Good morning Itai-chan,"

"Hn,"

I took a seat at the table and waited for everyone else. "Deidara how many times do I have to tell you to stop waking my sisters up in the morning," I could hear Sasori call out.

"Pinky 1 woke us up I did not un,"

"Hey where is Pinky 1, Pinky 2 is here but Pinky 1 isn't in her room,"

"Hm Saku went for a drive. She tends to take morning bike rides in order to relax," I heard Sayuri yawn.

Once everyone was downstairs they all sat around the table. Sayuri sat next to my father while mother sat on the other side. Mother places her famous waffles, homemade syrup, eggs and bacon on the table.

"Sayuri-chan do you know when Sakura-chan will come back from her bike ride," mother asked wondering.

"Well Saku won't be back until either Sunset or when I call her if I need something,"

"Hm you seem to be running low on food how about you and Sasu-chan go grocery shopping together,"

"I just need to get ready but I think someone should probably go and get Sakura because she doesn't really know the area and she could get lost," Sayuri sighed finishing her food.

"I'll send Itai-chan and the other boys to look for her,"

"Thank you, please excuse me I need to go get dressed," Sayuri excused herself and walked back to her room before dropping her empty plate in the sink.

Sasuke and Naruto had slept over since they ended up falling asleep to some movie they were watching with the twins. I purposely took pictures of them as they slept for blackmail as well as for Sakura.

"Hey Sayu-chan when you come back from the store with Teme let's play some games," Naruto called out happily.

After everyone finished eating their breakfast and placing the dishes in the sink while Sayuri walked into the kitchen. Sakura and Sayuri were twins but she had something different her hair was a shade darker and her skin color was also a shade darker. I looked to my brother to see that he was blushing. Wait Sasuke was blushing…

(Sayuri's POV)

I walked to my room to change into a blue, short sleeve, v-neck shirt with a black vest on top. After slipping on some black skinny jeans I zipped up my black Victorian knee high boots. I clipped a chain around my waist like a belt. I grabbed my phone and satchel. I tied my hair loosely to the side and moved my bangs to the side. I walked back to the kitchen to see that it was already spotless.

"Mikoto-san you didn't have to do the dishes one of the boys could have done it for you," I said shocked of how sparkly it looked.

"No it is alright it's been a long time since I last saw you girls so I don't mind,"

"Hm alright Fugaku-san would you like anything for dinner today," I smiled.

"Hn….can you tell Haruno-san to make her famous strawberry and crème dessert," he said reading the newspaper.

"Of course, she will be happy to make it," I smiled grabbing the keys to my car.

"We're taking my car," Sasuke said grabbing his keys.

"Ok Wesel you better start looking for Sakura before lunch time," I smiled as Sasuke and I walked to the car.

I sat in the passenger seat and crossed my legs after clipping the seatbelt on. He turned on the car letting the engine roar.

"Aw I love the roar of a mustang's engine," I smiled.

"Hn,"

"You Uchiha's really need to get more words in your dictionary," I giggled.

"Hn,"

"Hm Fugaku said he wanted Sakura to make her Strawberry and crème dessert but I don't know what it has,"

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and searched for Sakura's number.

"_**Saku Fugaku-san wants for you to make the strawberry crème dessert**_,"

I waited for her to respond.

"_**I'll buy the stuff on my way home btw can you buy me some pocky**_"

"_**Sure I don't mind**_" I responded before stuffing my phone back to my pocket.

"Hey we're here,"

"Alright then let's get this over with," I sighed getting out of the car.

I grabbed a cart and walked around. I could feel some glares being aimed at me. I held on to the cart harder as we continued to walk.

"Dude look at that hottie over there,"

"Dude she's with an Uchiha,"

"Man she looks too good to be with an Uchiha,"

I could feel Sasuke's anger rise. I looked at him to see him glaring at the floor a pout on his face. I smiled softly as I got closer and looked him straight in the eye. He glared at me before it slowly disintegrated.

"Don't listen to them they are just jealous of you after all who wouldn't be I mean you got one hot childhood friend and girlfriend," I giggled.

"Hn you are still weird," he smirked.

"Come on Sasucakes let's get everything and then go back home," I smiled.

"Hn," he reached for my hand.

"You guys really need to start learning more words,"

It took us a while to get everything that we would need. We were in the cans when someone pushed some of the cans making them fall my way. I waited for the cans to make impact with my skin only to feel a pair of arms around my waist and a hard chest against my back. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke holding me.

"Um thank you," I mumbled as I blushed lightly.

"Hn come on let's go pay,"

After getting what was left we walked to the cashier. The cashier guy started flirting with me which made me feel really uncomfortable. I felt weird as he flirted around with me.

"Hn let's go already remember my parents are at the house," Sasuke whispered softly in my ear as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Um yes," I smiled as I paid and grabbed the bags.

We walked out hand in hand and headed to the car. "Thank you for saving me there," I smiled.

Once the bags were all placed in the car we drove back home.

(Itachi's POV)

It's been about two hours since we have been looking for Sakura. So far we have not had any luck. I was currently walking to the Park a couple of blocks away from the house. Everyone else had thought of checking the mall and some stores, but I knew that Sakura really liked going to the parks.

"Great how am I gonna get home if I don't even know where I am," Someone called out angrily.

I recognized the voice and followed it. It took me a while until I finally found the person. There on the bench sat a pink haired beauty. She looked annoyed and frustrated. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulder.

"Ugh so they sent you in the end," she said annoyed.

"Actually mother sent all of us to look for you,"

"Oh well would you like to go with me to buy some stuff for tonight's dessert," she asked wondering.

"Yes I would love to join you," I said politely.

"Alright well my bike is over here, here's the helmet," she sighed.

I slipped on the helmet and watched as she slipped her helmet as well. We got on the bike and started to drive away from the park. We went around in circles before she finally decided to stop.

"Do you by any chance know if there is a grocery store nearby," she asked wondering a light blush making its way to her cheeks.

"Yes I'll drive,"

"Do you know how to drive a motorcycle," she asked wondering.

"Yes I do,"

We got on and drove to the grocery store near the neighborhood. I parked the bike and helped her off. We walked into the store with a basket in hand. I watched as she grabbed some items from the shelves before going to go pay.

"I see you came back. Did you forget some stuff," the cashier boy asked wondering.

"Um uh no this is the first time I come here," she responded oddly.

"You're hair is a bit brighter and you are wearing different cloths,"

"Um this is my first time being here you must have seen my sister,"

I watched as the guy flirted around with her. I glared at him as she paid for the stuff. I took hold of her hand and walked back to the bike. I got on and then helped her get on. I drove us back to the house. I parked her bike in the garage and helped her into the house.

"Did you see that guy Wesel he was hitting on me," she sighed.

"Yes, Sakura and he even mistook you for your sister," I responded.

"SAKU-CHAN," I heard someone call out.

I looked up to see my mother and Sayuri running our way. I quickly took the bags from Sakura's hand and also watched as they tackled her.

"Where did you go? How come you didn't call? Are you ok? Did you get lost? We're glad your safe," they questioned.

"Um I went to the park, my phone was low on battery, yes I'm fine, yes I got lost but luckily Itachi found me," she answered.

"Alright well it's close to dinner time how about we start cooking," mother stated.

(Sakura's POV)

I watched slowly as we prepared dinner. I made my famous strawberry and crème dessert just like how Fugaku had requested.

"Haruno-san welcome back," I heard Fugaku say.

"Hello Fugaku-san I heard from Sayuri that you wanted me to make my famous Strawberry and crème dessert," I smirked.

"Thank you for making it…I hope in the future you continue making it for your father-in-law," he smirked.

I could feel my jaw drop halfway to the floor. I brushed it to the side. "Fugaku-san I don't mean to be rude but what makes you think that I will marry Itachi?"

"You are intelligent so is he, you and your sister are the first young girls to ever be on the good side of both Mikoto and myself, plus it looks like your sister and Sasuke are a couple," He smirked evilly.

"WHAT SAYU?!" I said shocked.

She looked at me confused. I looked at her for an answer. "What is it Saku," she asked wondering.

"Are you and Sasuke in a relationship?"

"Um…well you see…," she started her face heating up.

"Yes we are what's it to you," Sasuke asked glaring at me.

"Look here Uchiha this is my sister she has be heartbroken, used and tossed to the side like nothing. If I ever find out that you did anything to hurt her you will not only have the whole Akatsuki going after you, you will also have your mother and myself after you," I glared poking him on the chest.

"Saku its ok he's been really nice to me," she smiled softly.

"How long have you two been together,"

"Um about a week,"

"And how come you didn't tell me anything about it, I mean you always tell me everything Sayu," I said sadly.

"I'm sorry,"

"What pinky 2 is going out with baby Sasuke, un," I heard Deidara say.

"What pinky 2 you are going out with baby Sasuke," Kisame commented.

"What Sayuri-chan is dating teme," Naruto yelled.

"Yeah now go to the living room you two before I kick you out,"

"WHAT?! Sayu you are dating Sasucakes," Mikoto squealed.

"Uh oh Mikoto is gonna start planning her weddings," I sighed.

"So Haruno-san are you going to start going out with Itachi or what," Fugaku smirked.

"Hm Fugaku-san you know as well as anyone in the entire world that I love both you and Mikoto-san to death but I do not see myself marrying or even going out with Itachi after everything that has happened I don't think I will be in any sort of relationship," I sighed softly.

"What do you mean," he asked wondering.

"Well my previous boyfriend was not a good one and the relationship was not that good. I mean the reason we both moved back was because...,"

"You see Saku's ex-boyfriend tried to kill her," Sayuri answered.

"WHAT?!" they all yelled all eyes landing on me.

* * *

Author's Note

Hey guys there you have it I will try to update soon Classes are over and I have already started my summer vacation. I hope you guys enjoyed it Read and Review. The more Reviews the earlier I shall update. Thanks for all the reviews

Supreme Over lord Letters Out!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

Hello my fellow readers thanks for the reviews it makes me happy to know that there are some people reading my stories. I finally get time to write so here you go Chapter 5 of More than Love? Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 5: Past Revelations

"What do you mean he tried to kill her," Mikoto asked concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it," I sighed trying to walk away.

"But Sakura what did got him to do something like that," my brother asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. Now, Leave me Alone," I yelled running out the house my keys still in my hand. I slipped on my helmet and drove away. I continued to drive as tears continued to spill from my eyes. I finally found a park that just called out to me. I parked the bike and walked to the Cherry blossom tree that rested in the middle. Tears continued to fall as I approached the tree. I fell to my knees my back facing the tree. I pulled my legs to my chest and rested my head on them. I could feel the memories flood to my mind as I cried.

"_Why…Why are you always with those two….your my girlfriend not theirs_"

"_You're such a slut dating me and being with those two…how could I ever love someone like you_"

"_I should have killed you when I had the chance_"

"_Why didn't you die…why won't you die_"

"I never thought it would be that bad," I told myself as I held back my tears.

"I should of listened to Sayu….I should of just left him…I'm sorry Sayu,"

The wind started to pick up and I was getting cold. I had left in such a rush that I forgot to get my jacket. I closed my eyes, slowly trying to take in the area. I could feel the cold fresh air hit my skin softly giving me some goosebumps.

"Itachi...why couldn't you have been the one to be there for me at that time...I'm sorry,"

(Itachi's POV)

Once everyone found out about Sakura's ex-boyfriend they started to pester her with questions. I on the other hand could see that she was not happy about everyone knowing about her past. I was furious to know that someone had actually attempted to kill her. I watched as she stormed off. I was worried and I was concerned.

"Sayuri-chan why won't she tell us," mother asked wondering.

"I have no say in this because I promised her, but because you all care about her I will tell you," Sayuri answered.

"You see Sakura was going out with this guy who was a year and a half older than us. He seemed like a nice guy at first, but turned out we were wrong. The guy was a drug addict and would abuse her at times," she continued.

"It all started a month ago. He started to get furious when she would be around our friends Gaara and Kankuro, but she always said it was only jealousy….," she took a deep breath.

"After that he would lose his temper and hit her…that time she just said that it was her fault that he was mad. She always blamed herself for everything that happened," she fisted her hand angrily.

"He purposely ran his car into her while she was riding her motorcycle. She gave me the excuse that he was probably drunk. I hated the guy he hurt her so much. Her back is scarred from all the times he tried to kill her. Sadly the main reason he wanted to kill her was because she wouldn't sleep with him. God I hated him for everything he did to her," she said angrily.

"It's ok," my Otouto whispered taking hold of her hand.

"Why didn't she tell anyone," father asked concerned.

This was the first time that my father ever took interest in the twins. I looked at him in search of him plotting something…..I found nothing.

"She told me but she told me not to tell. I would bandage her wounds and keep her secrets…I wanted to tell someone so badly….I couldn't take it anymore she just looked so sad….So I pretended to be her and went to the police. I finally got the restraining order on him, but it didn't work he would still come after her….After that I finally convinced my parents to let us move back here. When I saw her smile again it made me happy. I was happy to know that she was smiling again," she cried into her hands.

I watched as my brother wrapped his arms around the crying pinklette. My mother walked up to Sayuri and wrapped her arms around the crying girl as well. I looked around at everyone to see that they were all concerned for the pinklette.

"I will be back in a bit," I mumbled.

"Where are you going Itachi,"

"I'm going to go look for her," I said as I walked out and headed to my car.

I drove around searching for her afraid that something would have happened to her. I couldn't find her. Everything moved past my window as I continued to search. I finally made it to a park that just so happened to have a cherry blossom tree. I parked the car next to the motorcycle. I stepped out and walked to the tree. She sat under the tree her legs pulled up to her chest and her head resting on them. I walked to her and crouched in front of her. I moved a bit of her hair to the side to see that she had fallen asleep.

"Itachi...why couldn't...you have been the...one to be there...for me at that time...I'm sorry," she whispered softly in her sleep a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"You are too beautiful to be hurt by someone," I whispered softly as I pressed my lips against her forehead.

I picked her up and placed her in the passenger seat. I made sure to fit her bike in the back seat which was pretty complex. I stepped into the car and turned it on. I moved the air vents and temperature so that she wouldn't get sick. I drove us back home she was still asleep. Once I parked the car everyone came running out except for Sayuri, Sasuke and my father. I stepped out and walked to the other side. I took her out and held her in my arms.

"Is she ok," mother asked concerned.

"She is fine…she is just tired I'll take her to her room,"

"Where's her bike,"

"It's in my car, can someone take it out," I walked into the house and up the stairs. I pushed her door open and shut it closed. I placed her on the bed. After removing her boots I tucked her into the bed. I sat next to her slowly waiting for her to wake up.

(Sakura's POV)

I had fallen asleep at the tree but for some odd reason I no longer felt the cold air hit my skin. I could feel someone take my boots off and cover my body with what felt like a quilt. The warmness felt amazing but at the same time I could feel a nasty cough rise up my throat.

"AGH….Ahhh," I growled as the coughing continued.

I felt someone hand me a cup of water. I drank it slowly as the person rubbed circles on my back with their palm. I could feel my body heat rise softly. I looked to the person besides me and saw Itachi sitting down next to me concern written all over his face.

"I'm guessing Sayuri told you," I sighed looking down at my hands.

"Hn,"

"Then she didn't tell you everything," I sighed getting out of bed.

"No you have to stay in bed," he said blocking my way.

"There's a box under my bed can you get it for me then," I sighed.

He complied and grabbed the box under my bed that had "Saku's Don't Touch" in black bold letters. He placed it on my lap.

"I'm going to tell you the truth….but….you have to promise you won't tell anyone about it," I said slowly pulling the box open. I closed my eyes afraid of what to see.

(Itachi's POV)

I watched as she closed her eyes and opened the box. Inside the box there were some images of her body being bruised and cut. I stared at the box angrily.

"I don't know why I keep them…they just bring back horrible memories," she whispered softly.

She took out the photos and spread them across the bed. Each photograph held a different image of her body. Cuts and bruises both red and black marked her fair skin.

"Why…Why did you let him do that to you? Why did you not tell me? Do you not trust me enough to tell me what he did?" I asked concerned.

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry I know I should of trusted you more I'm sorry Itachi I'm really sorry…I was afraid of him I was afraid of what he could of done," she cried softly.

"It's ok how about we burn these and start taking some new ones," I smiled slightly.

"Please…Please…burn them for me," she cried her hands covering her face.

I grabbed the tray by her bed and pulled out the emergency lighter from her night stand. I set it in front of her waiting for her to look.

"Burn them Sakura….burn away those awful memories," I said handing her the pictures and the lighter.

She looked up at me her eyes red and tired from all the crying. She took one photo and lite it up. I watched as she burned them all away, slowly each of them turning to ash as she took a breath after each photo.

"Thank you," she smiled as the last picture turned to dust.

I took the tray from her lap and placed it on the night stand. I moved her hair to the side and placed my hand on her cheek. She placed her hand on top of mine.

"Itachi please stay….for tonight…please," she whispered softly.

"Hn…for you anything," I whispered softly as she moved so that I could lie next to her.

I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and waited for her to sleep. She felt so perfect almost as if she was meant to be at my side. I watched as she fell asleep slowly watching her chest rise and fall. I soon too fell asleep next to her. I could feel her nuzzle her face on my chest as we fell asleep. I awoke hours later to see that it was already morning. I could feel something burning next to me. I opened my eyes to see Sakura breathing hard. I touched her forehead only to flinch from how hot it was. I quickly got out of bed and ran down the steps. I filled a bowl with cold water and grabbed a dish towel. I ran back to the room hoping not to drop a single drop of water. I entered the room and placed the bowl on the night stand.

"Ha Itachi…why is it so hot," she mumbled softly.

"You are burning up Sakura," I growled as I watched her move slowly.

"Ha…get Sayu….she knows what…to…do," she mumbled softly.

I ran out of the room and ran to Sayuri's room. I knocked on her door only to hear a soft "come in". I walked in to see her rubbing her eyes softly.

"I'm sorry for waking you Sayuri-san but Sakura is burning up….can you help me…please," I begged.

"Huh Sakura's burning up…ha I knew this was going to happen sooner or later," she sighed as she slipped out of her bed.

I walked back to the room to see her breathing harder. I stood back as Sayuri walked up to her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sakura have you taken your medicine,"

"Ugh….no…sorry," Sakura whispered softly.

"Sakura you know you have to take the medicine or you won't get better,"

"I know,"

"You're too weak to take it….Itachi-san can you give her the medicine I have to go make breakfast…here's her medicine," she sighed handing me a small white bottle.

"Why does she have to take this," I asked concerned.

"You see Itachi-san Sakura is sick," she answered.

"What do you mean by sick….how sick is she,"

"Sakura has a sickness…its curable but it takes a long time for her to get better. This disease causes her to have a high fever and at times causes her to lose consciousness, there is also the fact that this diseases was created from emotional stress,"

"So she has to take this medicine," I asked concerned.

"Yes,"

"And what happens when she doesn't take it," I wondered afraid of what she would say.

"If she doesn't take it then there is the probability that she might die,"

* * *

Author's Note:

There you have it Chapter 5 Hope you all enjoyed it. I know wow she updated in a week that is because you all gave me hope plus I wanted to have an excuse on why not to update for a two more weeks. I promise to update one I get some more reviews don't forget to review I love to read them.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

Hello my fellow readers thanks for the reviews it makes me happy to know that there are some people reading my stories. I'm sorry I haven't updated it's mostly because my cousin stole my laptop and my little bro stole my tablet so I couldn't write. Then my grandfather passed away from cancer so yeah it's tough now but I will update because of you guys so here you go Chapter 6 of More than Love? Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Beach

After Sakura got better mother and father thought it would be a good idea to go to the beach. Everyone sat on the sofas waiting for the big news mother and father had.

"Alright kids Fugaku and I have decided that it would be best if we all spend the day at the beach," mother squealed happily.

"Hn,"

"Hn,"

"Yeah,"

"Um alright,"

"Hell yeah, un,"

"Sweet,"

"Um I have a problem," Sakura stated out.

"What is that Saku," Mother asked

"Uh I have no swimsuit," she sighed.

"We can buy one there," mother stated.

"Ugh alright then let's go," she sighed getting up.

Everyone walked to their rooms to get their bags together. I grabbed my navy blue gym bag covered with the Uchiha symbol and stuffed a navy towel, sun screen, rubber bands, comb, deo, extra clothing and my wallet. I changed into a pair of navy blue swim shorts with the Uchiha symbol on the side. I slipped on a blue muscle shirt that showed my well toned body. I slipped on my black All Star sandals and headed out.

"AGH I can't find anything," I heard Sakura yell.

I walked to her room and tossed my bag by the door. I walked up to her to see she was searching through her closet.

"What are you looking for," I asked.

"Ah Weasel…I can't find my gym bag," she sighed

"Is it this one," I asked pulling out a navy blue gym bag covered in cherry blossom flowers.

"Ah yes thanks Weasel," she smiled softly.

"You want me to help you," I asked.

"Yeah please I'm probably the last one getting ready,"

"I don't think so,"

"You are too nice Weasel," she smiled grabbing some cloths and placing them in her bag.

"Hn,"

I placed a pink and blue towel in her bag along with a brush, and deo. I closed the bag up and slipped it up my shoulder. I grabbed mine and also slipped it up my shoulder.

"I just need my shades, sandals and phone my wallet's in my bag…Oh and Kaine's things," she said softly.

"Do you have a bag," I asked.

"Yeah I just need his toys, food and bowls," she answered taking out a blue bag.

She placed everything in it before grabbing Kaine's leash. She clipped the dogs leash on and watched the dog move. She wore short blue jean torn up shorts with a blue Spring Breakers off the shoulder tee that exposed her left shoulder and black sports bra strap. She slipped her sandals on along with her shades and tossed her phone in the bag. She took my hand in hers and walked out her room and down the stairs. Everyone was sitting on the sofa waiting for us.

"Alright then Saku, Sayu, Sasu-chan, Itachi-chan and Kaine can go in Itachi's car. Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, Pein and Konan can go in Deidara's car. Fugaku and I will go in Fugaku's car," mother ordered.

Sakura and I walked out and tossed our stuff in my car along with Sasuke's and Sayuri's bag. Sakura sat in the front seat while Sasuke and Sayuri sat in the back with Kaine. I got in the driver's seat and drove to the beach. I watched as Sakura slipped on her earphones and closed her eyes. The ride to the beach was silent once at the beach we parked the cars next to each other. We stepped out and grabbed our bags.

"Saku Sayu let's go look for some swimsuits," mother called out happily

"Wesel can you take my bag please," Sakura sighed softly.

"Sure be safe," I mumbled taking her bag.

I took her bag as she walked to the swimsuit store with mother and Sayuri. I sighed as I grabbed Kaine's leash and started walking to the beach. I tossed the bags on the ground. I opened the umbrella and dug the end into the ground. Sasuke opened the bags and set the towels under the umbrella. Kisame and Deidara brought the coolers along with the other beach umbrella. Father set his and mother's area while the rest of us set up our spots.

I heard some whistles as I fixed up my bag. I turned to see Sakura, Sayuri and mother in their swim suits walking our way. Sakura wore a navy blue two piece swimsuit with silver anchors covering it. Sayuri wore a pink and red poke dot two piece. Mother wore her usual swimsuit which is too embarrassing to say.

"Hey Wesel thanks for setting up," Sakura called out happily.

"What that's her boyfriend," some whispered.

"Hn you look beautiful," I smiled softly pulling her close.

"I feel weird I mean I haven't worn a swimsuit in a long time," she blushed.

"It's ok now how about we put on some sunscreen before going to the water,"

"Yeah,"

I took out the sunscreen and rubbed some on my chest, stomach, arms and legs. She did the same by rubbing it on her arms, legs, chest and stomach area.

"Do you want me to rub some on your back," she asked.

"Yeah," I handed her the sunscreen and turning away from her. I could feel her soft hands rub the lotion all over. I didn't want her to stop. She continued to massage my skin as she hummed a soft tune.

"Now your turn," I sighed grabbing the lotion.

I massaged the lotion on her back softly before wrapping my arms around her neck. I nuzzled my face on her shoulder making her shiver. I placed a kiss on her shoulder before letting go. I got up and stretched out my hand for her.

"Let's go swim,"

"Yeah," she smiled taking hold of my hand.

We walked to the water only to have us pushed in. I quickly grabbed Sakura and held her close as we fell back.

"HAHAHA we got you," I heard Sayuri laugh.

I looked up to see her and Sasuke smirking. I glared at them. Sakura clung to me in fear. Her eyes were held shut as if afraid to look up.

"Sakura are you alright," I asked concerned.

"Yeah it's just that I got some water in my eyes," she answered rubbing her eyes.

"Let me see," I pulled her chin upward to face me. I examined her eyes to see that she had pieces of sand in them.

"Come let's wash the sand out of your eyes," I said pulling her up into my arms.

I carried her to the umbrella and set her on the towel. I grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler and opened it.

"This might sting," I mumbled as I slowly dropped some water in her eyes to wash out the sand. "There is should be clear now,"

"Ah thanks Wesel," she smiled rubbing her watery eyes.

"Now how about we get some revenge," I smirked.

"Hell Yeah," she cheered.

"Alright so this is the plan," I said as she got closer. Once the plan was set we walked behind Sasuke and Sayuri. I counted to three before Sakura and I decided to shove them into the water. Sakura giggled while I smirked at the couple. They were soaked to the bone. Sayuri started to giggle while Sasuke smirked. We continued to play in the water at times even trying to drown Deidara sadly he lived.

"HEY FOREHEAD, SAYU," I heard someone call out.

We looked to see the gang walking our way. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Shino walking our way.

"Hey guys what are you doing here," Sakura asked.

"Well Naruto here wanted to go to the beach s we all decided to join him," Ino answered.

"Sweet," Sayuri smiled.

The girls continued to play as the guys sat under the umbrellas and watched. Sakura was getting too much attention from all the males roaming around. I glared at them as they each stared.

"Yo Itachi what's up what's with the evil aura," Kisame asked sitting next to me.

"Hn," I got up and walked up to Sakura and wrapped my arms around her waist. I smashed my lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed back. Her lips tasted sweet like strawberries and crème. I smirked as she continued to respond to the kiss. I pulled away as I kissed her lips softly.

"Thank you I was hoping you would help me with that problem," she smirked before giving me a peck on the lips.

"For you anything," I smiled.

"Haha Wesel you always say that but I'm glad you are here for me," she smiled softly.

I smiled down at her. She was the most beautiful girl in the world and I had her and I am never gonna let her go.

"I see you are still whoring around….Sakura," someone said.

I watched as Sakura tensed in my arms. She held me tighter and hid her face on my chest.

"Please go away please go away," I heard her whisper softly…..

* * *

There you have it guys Chapter 6 of More than Love? Hope you enjoy it don't forget to leave a review


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

Hello my fellow readers thanks for the reviews it makes me happy to know that there are some people reading my stories. I was glad with the reviews and decided to update earlier than usual. Here you go Chapter 6 of More than Love? Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 7 The Ex

I could feel Sakura tense up as the guy approached us. I glared at him and held Sakura tighter.

"JIN…what are you doing here," I heard Sayuri call out angrily.

"Well if it isn't Sayuri Haruno, still protecting your whore of a sister," he smirked

"You're supposed to be in Suna…Sakura has a restraining order on you," she yelled.

"Oh, now she's still my girlfriend how can she get a restraining order on me,"

"Wesel, take Sakura away,"

"Hn," I picked up Sakura and took her to the others.

"Who's that with Pinky," Kisame asked

"It's my ex," Sakura answered still frightened.

"That's your ex what is he doing here," everyone called out angrily.

"I don't know we left him behind in Suna," I could feel her shiver under my arms.

"Let's get going," Mother said wrapping a towel around Sakura.

Sayuri was still arguing with Sakura's ex while the rest of us packed up everything. Sasuke walked up to Sayuri while the rest of us walked to the car. I could hear them talk.

"Oh now who is this…your body guard,"

"No he's not…he's my boyfriend," Sayuri said angrily.

"Che who would want you,"

"Grr Jin leave us alone," She growled as Sasuke Picked her up and placed her on his shoulder.

"Sasuke let me down I wanna teach this guy a lesson," she growled as Sasuke carried her away.

"No,"

"Hm…Sasuke please I wanna teach him not to mess with Sakura again," she mumbled.

"Alright only this time," he said letting her down.

"Now Sayuri how could you harm me you don't even know how to fight," The Jin guy smirked.

I watched as Sayuri popped her knuckles as she got closer to the guy. I watched as she gave the guy a good punch to the jaw and a side kick. He didn't have enough time to react before he was thrown across the beach. I smirked as Sayuri picked him up and whispered something in his ear that caused him to be scared. She dropped him and walked happily to Sasuke. I watched as she wrapped her arms around Saskue's neck while his hands where in his pockets. She smiled at him before giving him a peck on the lips. I turned back to the gang to see them smirking.

"Yeah no one messes with our Pinky, un," Deidara said.

"That pinky packs a punch," Kisame smirked.

"How come she got to punch him after all Sakura is my sister too," Sasori said annoyed.

"It's because Sakura and Sayuri have a special bond," I stated as I carried an unconscious Sakura in my arms.

"I'm just glad that she is ok,"

We all got into our cars and drove back to the house. We all took the stuff out of the cars and tossed them to the back of the house. We moved everything around the pool and brought out the grill. Kisame set it up while Deidara and mother grabbed the food. Father set the table while Sasuke and Sayuri set up the coolers.

"Are you alright," I asked holding her hand.

"Um yeah what happened after I fainted," she responded.

"Well everyone was furious. I held you close and Sayuri beat the guy up," I stated.

"Ha Sayu just had to do that hopefully he will stay away," she sighed.

"It's ok I doubt he will bother you since you have us to take care of you,"

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Now how about we go swim," I smirked picking her up and running to the pool. I jumped in causing a bunch of water to go up into the air.

"Ahh Wesel that was not cool," she laughed happily.

I smiled at her reaction. She was smiling again. We were later joined in by everyone else around us. I watched as she played around with the guys. I smirked as I pulled her into a hug. Mother tossed the beach ball into the pool causing us to split up into teams. Sakura, Sayuri, Sasuke and I verses Kisame, Deidara and Sasori.

"Hey how come it's four against three un," Deidara complained.

"Because the twins and Sasuke combined make two people," I explained.

We started the game once Deidara calmed down. It took a while to score since the ball kept going from one side to the other. Sakura scored twice as well as Sayuri and Sasuke. A bit more of playing and the game finally ended with the twins, Sasuke and I winning the battle.

"Kids foods ready," mother called out happily.

"Yeah food, un," Sakura and Deidara called out happily as they jumped out of the pool and ran to the table.

I stepped out and grabbed the towel. I wrapped a towel around her before taking my seat. She smiled at me as mother placed the food on the table.

"Yum Mikoto-san makes the best onigri," Sakura smiled taking another rice ball into her hand.

"Slow down Sakura you're going to get a stomach ache," I said removing a rice ball from her plate.

"Aw Wesel that was mine," she whined.

"I know but you will get a stomach ache if you eat too much of one thing," I stated.

"Hm…fine,"

Sayuri laughed at Sakura's tactics only to be scolded by Sasori. "Sayu it's not nice to make fun of your sister,"

"Hm fine Sorry Saku," she sighed apologetically.

"It's ok plus Wesel here is a real worry wart," Sakura smiled pointing at me.

"Sakura-chan Itachi-chan is only taking care of you," mother stated.

Sakura smiled as she drank her drink. We stayed outside and enjoyed the view. We laughed because of Deidara's idiotic ways as well as Sakura and Kisame's arguments. It was enjoyable until the sun started to set.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower…Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san excuse me," Sakura smiled getting up.

I watched as she walked to the house. I sat back and stared at the sky. Everyone had decided to go inside once Sakura left. I got up from the chair and walked to my room. After a good shower I changed into some sweats and a plain t-shirt. I walked back to my room and lied on my bed. I stared at the ceiling before getting out of bed. I looked at my clock to see that it was only half past midnight. I sighed as I walked out of the room and headed to the back yard. I noticed someone sitting by the pool their feet in the water. I walked closer to see that it was Sakura.

"Couldn't sleep," I asked.

"No," she answered.

There was silence until she finally broke it.

"Itachi…,"

"Yes Sakura,"

"Thank you for always being there for me,"

"No problem,"

"Itachi…,"

"Yes,"

"Will you always be there for me," she asked.

"Yes Sakura because…,"

She looked up at me her jade eyes shining brightly.

"Because I am in love with you….," I smiled

* * *

Author's Note:

There you have it guys hope you enjoyed it please leave a review thanks


End file.
